The Trials of Trusting
by walkthepathofdaydreams
Summary: When Hotch came in to speak to Jack's new guidance counselor, he certainly didn't expect Reid, who left the Bureau after Emily came back. Soon, they find themselves falling in love with each other, but can they repair the broken trust? What about the team, some of whom have some issues with Reid's less-than-smooth departure?


Hotch walked down the school's hallway with purposeful strides, just as he would at Quantico Headquarters. However, he wasn't going to interrogate, he was instead going to talk to the guidance counselor. Jack was starting a new school that was a mix of intermediate school and junior high, teaching grades four through eight. Hotch was rather frustrated with the school switching, but on the brightside it was closer to Jessica's house. Plus, Jack was an easily-adjusting child.

Starting a new school meant the guidance counselor needed to be informed of Jack's unique past. While Hotch hated telling the story, he needed to make sure the guidance counselor knew how to deal with Jack's issues.

He knocked on the door and then heard a quick, "Come in!" He entered and immediately heard a confused, surprised squeak of, "Hotch?"

"Reid," he replied in astonishment. That was the very last person he expected to be on the other side of the door.

He hadn't seen Reid since he had turned in his resignation shortly after the case in Oklahoma after Prentiss' fake death. Reid had tried to give coming back to the team a shot, but soon realized it just wasn't possible. While he did make some snide remarks, and he'll own up to it, JJ was the one who decided to confront him about it during work. After being treated more than disrespectfully in front of a room full of coworkers, including the local police department, he realized the dynamic had been destroyed. JJ, and the others for that matter, didn't let him work through his emotions. Instead they belittled him for daring to be angry, and he wasn't going to have that.

The trust on his end had been destroyed, but he also recognized that there was clearly something wrong on Morgan and Garcia's end. They didn't ask for his help in the search for Doyle, and he felt that spoke volumes about the reality of their friendship.

While he loves them all dearly, this was the final straw. For years he had been treating him like a child, and them acting as though having feelings made him immature finally made him see. His emotions could have been handled better, but if they were as mature as they claim to be they wouldn't have retaliated. They couldn't just let him be mad, and they rushed his acceptance of their apologies. In the end it did more harm than good.

"Reid," Hotch repeated. "You're Jack's guidance counselor?"

"Yes," Reid nodded. There was a pause, an awkward lull in conversation. "I can't believe how big he's gotten."

Hotch chuckled. "Yeah, It's amazing isn't it. So, what are you up to? I mean, obviously you are the guidance counselor but is there anything else you are up to." He knew the genius got bored easily, surely this wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"Well, I get through paper work rather quickly and that's half the job. I still consult with the bureau and on occasions other agencies. I lecture a lot more now, too. Oh, and I've written a few books."

"Good, good." Hotch felt proud, then chastised himself. Reid did all that after he left the bureau and Hotch had nothing to do with it. Still, he always had a soft spot for Reid and was glad Reid was happy. He knew he'd never be as happy as before, but no matter how much he loved the job he wouldn't be as happy at it anymore. "Well, I came here to inform you of the special circumstances regarding Jack, but I guess that isn't really needed."

"Yes. I was actually wondering, because I know you already have him in therapy, would you want me to schedule a weekly check-in with him, or do you feel that's not necessary."

"I think that's a great idea. Then again, I'm not surprised, you are full of them." Hotch wondered what he was doing and why the hell he was flirting with Reid. In a conversation about his son, no less. Even worse, Reid wasn't as oblivious as a decade ago. Instead of blushing and stuttering, he gave a small grin and the faintest chuckle.

"Okay then, I'll schedule that. Would you prefer for it to be during lunch block, or I could pull him from class so he'll still get to socialize at lunch. Or, I could meet with him after school."

"During class is fine."

"That's what I figured. He won't miss much, plus he's already performing above grade level so he'd probably be bored anyway. He's a very bright child, then again what would I expect? He is yours after all." Was Reid flirting back with him?

Before he had the chance to find out if Reid was flirting or being friendly, his phone went off. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Okay. Good luck!"

"You too," Hotch replied before exiting. He certainly got more than he was expecting from a meeting with the guidance counselor. Reid did, too. For once, he got to see what Hotch looked like when shocked.

Reid was dropping off some files down at the main office. After a quick chat with the secretary, he turned to leave. He was surprised to find Jack seated in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He hoped the boy wasn't in trouble. He walked over and decided to investigate. "Hey Jack, what's up?"

Jack looked up and seemed happy to see Reid. "Aunt Jess broke her arm, so she can't come pick me up. And Dad's just flying back from Texas, so he won't be able pick me up for like another hour. And then I'll have to go to his work, which is kind of fun but I have to be quiet there and that isn't that much fun."

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope your Aunt Jess's arm feels better soon. How about you come up to my office and maybe play some games. Or I have puzzles, and books."

Jack visibly brightened. "Okay!"

Once Jack was situated and putting together the pieces of a puzzle with a serious expression, Reid took out his phone. He sent a text to Hotch, knowing he wouldn't answer a call as he was probably already calling everyone he knew trying to find someone to pick up Jack. The text said: _Hey Hotch, it's Reid. I heard about the situation w/ Jack. He's in my office. If you want I can check him out and then bring him to Quantico._

Within a minute, Hotch sent a text back. _Thank you so much. I'll call the main office so they know I cleared you to take him._

Soon, they had everything sorted out and Reid was sitting in the bullpen with Jack, who was coloring in a coloring book. He wondered whether he was supposed to go to Hotch's office or something else and eventually just settled into his old desk. He was surprised that there was nobody new sitting there. He always assumed he was replaced, but that was not the case. After all, those would be quite some shoes to fill.

He was talking to Jack about the history of dragons (which was what he was coloring) when he heard a shrill scream of, "Boy genius!" Garcia rushed over and pulled him up into a hug, squealing, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm dropping off Jack. we are just waiting for Hotch." He knew his response was very clinical and less than warm, but the lack of trust still stung.

"Oh," Penelope said, looking crestfallen. "I was hoping my junior G-man was back."

"No," Jack said. "He can't come back because he works somewhere else now!"

"Oh really? And where is that?"

Before Reid could answer, Jack did. "He works at my school! He's the guidance counselor and he lets me color and when I'm not in science class we talk! Oh, and he told me he also is leturer!"

"Lecturer," Reid corrected gently.

"Yeah, that."

"Oh, well that's nice. We really miss you around here," Penelope said in a tone that while genuine, betrayed her underlying meaning. Reid wanted to sigh, a guilt trip wasn't exactly what he signed up for.

"Oh, uh, thanks. I miss you guys too." He did miss them, but he had no wish to come back. They were like an ex spouse, while they'd always have a special place in his heart he just couldn't fix the broken relationship.

"Well, I'll just go get back to my work. It's good to see you though." Penelope must've noticed the awkward tension, as she quickly walked back, leaving behind only the _click-click-click_ of her heels.

A little while later, the team had finally arrived back. Jack threw down his crayon and jumped off his chair, running to his father in a similar fashion to when he did relay-races at school. "Daddy!" He lunged at his father for a hug, swiftly being picked up and kissed on the forehead.

"Jack," Hotch said enthusiastically.

"There's my favorite ten year old," Dave said with a wink towards Jack, who giggled in response. Soon, Jack leaped out of his father's arms and ran back to the desk.

"Guys, come look at my drawing." And that's when the others realized Reid was there.

"Reid." They were all wide-eyed, except Hotch, of course.

"Oh, hey. I was just watching Jack, so I'll, uh, get going. Good to see you all," Reid squeaked before grabbing his messenger and racing away. He really wasn't in the mood to play-catch up with so many people he held resentments for at once. He tried very hard not to be resentful, but he was human after all. It was all just too much at once.

"Stay here, Jack," Hotch said before racing after Reid. "Spencer," he said as he caught up to him where he was standing in front of the shiny elevator.

Reid spun around with a raised eyebrow. "Spencer?"

"Oh," Hotch said, flustered but doing a good job at concealing it, as was to be expected. "I just figured that was what I should call you considering you don't work for me anymore. I can still call you Reid if you mind."

"It's fine. I was just a little shocked, even though I supposed it's a fair assumption." He paused then added, "Does that mean I should call you Aaron?" In most instances, it would have seemed he was posing a question. But the glint in his eyes and the less-than-shy flirtatious smile gave away his true intentions.

Hotch paused, and if he wasn't the man he was he probably would have grinned back in the same manner. "By all means," he replied.

There was a pause, and then Reid licked his lips in nervousness, wondering what to say. Hotch did the job for him. "Let me cook for you. This Friday. To say thank you, for watching Jack." They both had common sense and knew he would have wanted to offer even if Reid hadn't watched Jack, and the way he looked Reid up and down and zeroed in on his lips only confirmed it.

Reid, while having a dysfunctional childhood, was still raised with basic manners and knew it'd be rude to say know. Sure, one part of him was still mad at Hotch. But the other part was screaming something else entirely. Something _contradictory_. "Okay. Text me what time to be there."

"See you then."

Dinner with Hotch had gone accordingly. He showed up on time, dressed in his old attire. Nowadays he wore dress shirts and pants more commonly, as it made the students take him more seriously. However, he knew Hotch respected him regardless, and he definitely felt a lot more comfortable in old, ratty sweaters and Chuck's.

He was little shocked when Jack wasn't there, and jokingly questioned Hotch about it. After all, there was a difference between knowing Hotch wanted to date him and actually doing so. Hotch explained it away, saying, "Well, I'm thanking you for watching him, I figured you wouldn't want to do it a second time. And trust me, if he were here it would be the Jack Show. Plus, I'm sure you get enough of him at school." That made sense, but they both knew that it was a save.

It was smooth sailing. They always had gotten along well, but even more so now that Hotch didn't need to filter himself in fear of betraying his Unit Chief image. They had similar interests, as to be expected of like minded people with similar personalities.

Afterward, Hotch told Reid he hoped to do it again sometime, and to both their shock, Reid agreed. He was willing to put the past aside in hopes of a better future.

From then on, they had dinner almost every Friday, barring a case. They got along great, despite the large-ass elephant in the room. They had yet to discuss the catalyst for Reid's departure, and neither wanted to. Still, they knew if they continued down the road of whatever this was, it'd have to come up some time. There was still trust to be mended.

It could wait for another time, they both decided. They weren't even officially dating yet. Though it mirrored a courtship, to any outsider, they were just two friends sharing a meal. They both knew better though.

It could wait until anything happened. And happen it did. One night, just as he was leaving, Hotch caught Reid's elbow and when he turned around he placed a light kiss to Reid's lips. It was simple, chaste. He could've said it didn't mean anything, but it did. "I'm sorry," he said wide-eyed, for once not even concerned about putting up his walls. Instead of saying anything, because God knows he'd ramble, Reid leaned back in to kiss Hotch.

When he pulled away, he whispered, "Bye," before slyly winking and running down the steps and to his car.

They hadn't talked since the kiss. Hotch was immediately busy with another case, and then another. Serial killers and other criminals apparently didn't get the memo about his love life. That's probably a good thing, though. God knows the ideas they'd get.

"This is crazy. I don't even know what we are looking at," Morgan grumbled, leaning back in his chair.

"Right," Prentiss affirmed. "Seriously, what are we supposed to do with this." The body had a note thumb-tacked to it, and sadly that had probably caused the least pain. The note had some drawings along with scrambled letters and other symbols.

"I bet this is the kind of thing Reid would solve, if anybody," JJ sighed. Whenever they got a cryptic message from an unsub, it reminded her of Reid. He always knew the most obscure things.

Hotch suddenly got an idea. _I still consult with the bureau and on occasions other agencies._ "That's it."

"What," Rossi snickered. "You think the kid went off the rails and killed five people?" He was clearly joking, but Hotch ignored it.

"No, he consults with the bureau sometimes. I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping." Hotch knew he actually would probably mind, but do it anyway because he wanted to save innocent (and even not-so-innocent) lives.

"Really?" Morgan wondered how he knew that.

"Yes. I'll go call the proper people and see if we can get him down here." With that he got up and got out his phone. Time to make a few calls.

JJ was right, Reid had been able to solve the case in an awe-inducing time. She, along with the others, had almost forgotten just how much of a resource he could be. That may have been for the best, after all treating him like a resource and not a human was what got them here in the first place.

The whole team had missed having Reid around, and his brief comeback had certainly sparked some nostalgia. It was nowhere close to the same as it was, far more professional and less family-like, but it reminded them of the good old days.

Reid hadn't noticed until he consulted with them just how much they had been holding him back. The team made comments he'd never in a million years imagine his new coworkers make. They still treated him as a child, and worst of all seemed surprised when he showed any sort of confidence in the slightest. That was troubling. They practically laughed as they called attention to the fact he wasn't dressed as a twenty-something Georgetown Teacher's Assistant.

The most annoying thing over the whole case was the snide little remarks. They weren't dished out by Rossi, Hotch and Garcia, but JJ, Prentiss, and Morgan made their feelings known with small little backhanded comments. And he was not going to put up with it.

But he knew that during the case wasn't the time, so he decided to deal with it afterwards. "So, Reid. You didn't tell us you consult with the bureau."

He settled on a truthful, non-insulting remark. "We don't talk that often, so. . ."

"And whose fault is that," JJ shot back, already looking defensive. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

He sharply took in a breath before calmly stating his feelings. "This is exactly why I left. Instead of trying to understand my feelings, you treated me as though I was the one being immature. In reality, it is you who is still making critical comments a year after the fact."

"Spencer," Hotch admonished. Reid spun to him, wide-eyed, before a furious look settled on his face. Hotch was not his boss, and he did not need to hide his displeasure.

"Hotch," he spoke tightly. Hotch swallowed hard, he had been calling him Aaron up until that moment. "May I have a word?" Hotch nodded and followed through the door.

Once out in the hall, Reid immediately voiced his opinion. "I understand you need to keep the peace within the team, I really do. However, I will not tolerate being disrespected like that, and I definitely will not you tolerate you standing up for them doing it. That was unprofessional, and I hope you know that. If it was anyone else outside of the team being spoken to like that, you would have reprimanded JJ. Standing by them made you just as much a bully as them, and whatever this is between us will not work if things are like that. I suggest you get your priorities straight. I know this whole speech is probably pointless because you choose the team over everything but Jack, but I felt it needed to be said." That. That was a damn punch in the gut. Before he could formulate a response, Reid was already gone.

They hadn't spoken in weeks. It wasn't even because Hotch is stubborn, it's just that he had no clue what to say. He needed to figure out his feelings, his position on the topic, before he could say anything to Reid. Reid, on the other hand, finally felt empowered and was not going to just go crawling back. That would take the effect out of his speech, and he'd continue to be used as a doormat.

They were both in attendance at Henry's birthday party, though. Hotch felt nervous, because he still had no clue what to say and was scared this new, confident Reid would back him into a corner and confront him. Reid had no plans on doing so, and just wanted to be a good godfather and hoped that his and JJ's tiff wouldn't cause any problems.

JJ and Reid rarely saw each other when he visited Henry, as it was usually Will there. They didn't want to bicker in front of Henry, so it was better that way. Reid still visited Henry often, and even became closer with Will.

The party went great. Henry loved the train-set Reid bought him, glad Reid finally got him a normal gift for once. Garcia had made the cake and it was as delicious as expected. They had fun, and when the kids were finally worn out they went upstairs to take a nap.

Reid was getting ready to leave when Will told him the others were going to stay for a bit and that he should too. Being polite, he agreed.

All was going great and everyone was getting along great. That was expected, given Reid wasn't actively participating. Then, Rossi turned the conversation to Reid and it all went downhill like an abandoned wagon from there.

"So, Reid. I hear you are working with children now. Thinking of having any of your own?"

"He's far too young for that," Morgan chuckled dismissively.

"He's twenty-nine, Morgan," Prentiss laughed, that was hardly too young for children.

"Thirty, actually," Reid said cheerfully.

"Oh, forgive us for forgetting. It's just so hard when you act like a child all the time," JJ said. Her cheeks were tinged red, but not from embarrassment. Throwing a birthday party was a ton of work, and she had a few glasses of wine, loosening her filter.

"I should get going," Reid said wearily, with a sigh. He looked to Hotch, hoping he'd step in. He didn't expect him to, but hope was never rational.

JJ snorted. "You know, I can put up with being abandoned. I just hope you don't start doing that shit with Henry. I wouldn't be surprised though, I mean the apple never falls far from the tree."

They all stood in silence. Reid felt his newfound confidence crumbling, tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. He blinked them back, telling himself to have some backbone. "I'm just going to, uh, go. Nice to see you all again." He managed a small grin before starting toward the door.

Then JJ kept pushing. "What, to shoot up?" JJ wanted to show him he wasn't the only person who could use his past addiction in a fight. Before Reid could defend himself, he found he didn't need to.

Will quietly admonished her by saying, "Jayje. . ." The others just stared at JJ, looking on in anticipation of what Reid would say. There gazes all snapped away when they heard a glass being put down harshly.

"I get that this is hard for you, Jennifer. But that does not, in any world, warrant this animosity and bullying using Reid as a target. If you lost his trust before, I doubt you'll ever get it back now." With that, he walked up to Reid and touched his shoulder to signal he was leaving with him.

Reid, even through the hurt, was ecstatic. Because Hotch chose _him_. He made a decision he was more important than the team. And that? That made him feel like he was damn special. Not because of his brain, but because he was _himself_.

The cherry on top? Hotch didn't offer to drive him home, knowing he wouldn't do what JJ suggested. He trusted him, and Reid thought he just might be able to reciprocate.

The elephant was gone. It took a lot of teamwork and talking, but eventually the elephant in the room vacated the premises. Hotch and Reid had an adult discussion about their feelings, thoughts, and other notions surrounding the whole Emily thing. In the end, they had a better understanding of the other and were finally in harmony.

They decided to give dating a shot, and so they started going on real dates instead of friendly dinners together. Jack was ecstatic, as they had hoped. Jessica had genuinely congratulated them, and had since gotten along great with Reid.

Even so, they still hadn't told the team. It was the furthest thing from Reid's mind, and Hotch just didn't know how. He didn't want to cause any issues with the team, and he also just didn't know how. It's not something he could just blurt out.

Plus, once they told the team they'd have to figure out what to do regarding that situation. They were like Hotch's family, and it would have to be handled in a similar fashion to when your boyfriend and the in-laws don't get along great. He couldn't just choose, but there would be times when they were expected to make nice. If the relationship went as planned (because Hotch only ever did serious relationships) there would be a wedding, and he couldn't have a fight at his _wedding_. That's getting a little ahead of himself though. They'd still have to see each other at things like Jack's final soccer game, which the team insisted on going to, and Jack's birthday party. They'd need to find a way to make nice.

"Hey, Hotch. We are going out for dinner, are you tagging along?" Prentiss was gathering her stuff, the others surrounding her desk as they waited for her.

"I have a date, sorry." Simple. Just slide it into conversation.

"Oh really. We didn't know you were dating. Who is it?" JJ assumed it must have been someone in the FBI because let's be honest, Hotch rarely left the office unless it regarded Jack. It's even been proven, he re-met Reid at a meeting about Jack. Her assumptions weren't that off base.

"Reid." JJ's brows knitted together, surely he couldn't mean Spence. Her first instinct was to protect. _That's my little brother_. She wanted to have a sit down with Hotch to give him the shovel talk. Then it was overcome with a petty anger that Hotch was with Reid, no longer on her side.

"You are dating Reid? Like Reid, Reid," Prentiss asked. She herself was very shocked, not really sure what to feel. Morgan had a similar thought process, or lack thereof. Garcia was trying not to squeal, hoping this meant she'd see more of Reid. Rossi patted Hotch on the back, just glad he's happy. He deserved that much.

"Yes, as in Dr. Spencer Reid." Did they know any other Reid's. If Hotch wasn't the man he is, he would have came up with a witty, sarcastic remark.

JJ was in overdrive, analysing why her first thoughts were to protect Reid. She was supposed to be mad at him, not wanting to help him. She decided she'd look into it later. "That's nice," she managed.

"Thanks," Hotch said. JJ seemed a little out of it, he hoped she wasn't too upset. "I should get going now, I wouldn't want to be late." He left quickly, not able to withstand the tension in the room for a moment more.

JJ had went home and talked it through with will. In the end he helped her see the reality of the situation, bluntly stating, "Darling, I love you, but in hurt you can be a damn cruel bitch." From there she realized that she had wanted Reid to hurt as much as she had, and continually lashed out.

After that, she called Prentiss and Morgan and shared her findings. There were a few emotionally charged words, but in the end they saw it her way and agreed they'd all go apologize to Reid.

Hotch had told Reid he had shared their courtship with the team, but he certainly hadn't expected half the team to show up on his doorstep. "Uh. . .come in." He opened the door wider and led them to the couch.

"We. . .we owe you an apology," Prentiss started.

"When you first came back after Prentiss, I shouldn't have pushed. For so many years we treated you like a child, so it was second nature that whenever you had feelings about something to immediately call it a byproduct of immaturity. But I understand now that you were hurt and you had the right to be. Your trust was broken and I further broke it and I am truly sorry. I get why you left now, but at the time it felt like a punishment. That made me angry, so I kept taking it out on you. I'm really sorry," JJ said.

"The same goes for Morgan and I," Prentiss said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry man. I felt abandoned, and in my mind it was like you got to throw a temper tantrum and I had to keep it together. It wasn't a temper tantrum though, you actually handled it more maturely than any of us would have by leaving."

Reid gave them a grin. "Thank you. I'm sorry for the way I acted, too. I was definitely out of line more than once."

"So, we're good?" Reid nodded. This was all he wanted, an apology.

There was a pause before Prentiss laughed and said, "So. . .Hotch. You two are together. Can't say I saw that one coming." Reid laughed and nodded before telling them about a recent date they had, and within minutes JJ knew he was absolutely head over heels. She wondered which side she'd be on at the Hotchner-Reid wedding, because she was sure there is going to be one.


End file.
